Two proposals, one pregency and a serial killer!
by Harri B
Summary: Stephanie is pregnant, the father is her finacee Ranger. How will Steph and Ranger's family react to this news and what about Joe? What will happen when Ranger and Morelli have to team together to find Stephanie after she is kidnapped by an old boyfriend?
1. Pregancy and a proposal

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Plum and all the characters in the books belong to Janet Evanovich. Any characters not mentioned in the books belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Janet Evanovich fanfic, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**** I have to admit that I was a huge Stephanie and Joe fan, but when I read the majority of fan fictions on here, you guys pulled me over to Stephanie and Ranger! He is just so hot!**

My name is Stephanie Plum. I am 30 something years old, live in Trenton, New Jersey and am a bounty hunter. My job is pretty self explanatory. I go after low bond FTA's (Failure to appears) whilst my mentor, the hot and sexy Ranger goes after the high bond FTA's. I work for Ranger's company Rangeman; mainly I deal with searches sometimes I assist Ranger and the merry men as I am the distraction when we go after guys.

I walked into Ranger's apartment and found him doing paperwork.

He looked up. "Babe, you still look ill." He commented

"I'm not ill." I said looking at the floor

"What's wrong?" He asked rising and coming over to me

"Ranger," I said looking in his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

His face changed and a look of sadness appeared before his tough no-nonsense face returned.

"I hope you and Morelli are happy together." He said looking me in the eye

"Me and Morelli used protection when we slept together, me and you didn't."

"Are you saying I'm the father?" Ranger asked

"Yes." I said scared of how he would react

He picked me up and kissed me on the mouth.

"That actually brings me to what I was going to ask you." He said

"What?" I asked

He sat me down on the chair and got on one knee.

"Stephanie Plum, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes." I said smiling

He slipped a diamond ring on my finger, pulled me closer to him and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

"I love you to our baby." He said talking to my stomach

"You know, if the guys hear or find you talking to my stomach, you'll never live it down."

"I don't care," Ranger said scoping me up and carrying me to the sofa. "When is the doctor's appointment?" He asked

"Friday, eleven thirty five" I said

"O.K." He said before kissing me again

Suddenly my cell rang; I pulled my lips anyway from his and answered it.

"Stephanie?" My mother asked

"Hi mom." I said rolling my eyes

"Stephanie, you're coming to dinner tonight."

"Two minutes mom," I said hitting the mute button and looking at Ranger. "My mom wants me to come to dinner, you coming?"

"Tonight is as good as any to tell them." Ranger said kissing my neck.

"O.K." I pressed the mute button once again.

"Stephanie?" My mother asked

"I'll be there with Ranger."

"Dinner is at 6." Mom said icily cold.

"O.K. bye."

I looked at Ranger. "You have no idea how they are going to react to this."

"Whatever happens, I love you. Let's go tell the guys."

_Meeting room,_

Me and Ranger were sitting in one of the meeting rooms and Tank, Bobby, Lester, Hector, Hal and the newest member of the team Max were sitting across from us, staring.

"As most of you know I was going to propose to Stephanie, well I did and she said yes." Ranger said calmly

"Congratulations Bomber." Bobby said hugging me

"Well done man." Tank said high fiving Ranger.

Everyone else just hugged us.

"We also have something else to tell you." Ranger said looking at me

"Go ahead." I said

"What's going on?" Lester asked

"I'm going to be a father." Ranger said

"What?" Bobby asked confused

"I'm pregnant." I said waiting for how they would react

Once again we were engulfed in hugs.

"We're going to be uncles!" Lester shouted hugging me tight

"Lester man, you're cutting off her air supply." Ranger snapped

"Sorry Stephanie."

"That's O.K."

"Boy or girl?" Hector asked

"We don't know." I said

"Well done Bomber." Tank said hugging me

Suddenly Ranger's cell rang.

"Yo, yep, alright." He said hanging up. "We have a security issue."

"We'll go get ready." Tank said walking out followed by Bobby, Lester, Hector, Max and Hal.

"Do you need me to come?" I asked Ranger

"No. Stay here. I'll be back before we have to leave for dinner."

"O.K." I said

He pulled me to him and started giving me a slow, long romantic kiss.

"You better get going." I said

"I love you." He said staring at me

"You too."

He walked out and I looked at my stomach.

"Looks like it's just you and me."

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is the preview of chapter 2.**

"Stephanie, will you marry me?"

**A\N: Could Joe be proposing or is it someone else? How will Stephanie's family react to the news? If you want to know, hit the review button.**


	2. Dinner with the Plums

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Plum and any other characters in the book don't belong to me, they belong to Janet Evanovich, So please don't sue me. Any characters not associated with the book belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I am so sorry updates are taking so long, college is driving me crazy at the minutes, so updates will be rare until July. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3, so enjoy!**

_Ranger's apartment,_

A couple of hours later, I sat on the sofa with a laptop in front of me running some searches.

The hair on my neck stood up and I knew he was there.

"Babe," he said leaning over to kiss me.

"Hey, how was the takedown?" I asked.

"Good," he said pulling me to my feet with a twinkle in his eye.

"Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously.

"We're going to have a shower," he said smiling at me.

"I have some searches to finish," I said knowing as much as I wanted to shower with Ranger; I still had work to do.

"That can wait," he said with a wolf grin, before he picked me up and carried me in the direction of the bathroom.

_An hour later,_

I slipped on one of the many different dresses that had appeared in Ranger's wardrobe for me. It was red with spaghetti straps and stopped just above my knee. I slipped into a pair of red fmp's and placed a silver locket around my neck.

I walked into the living room to find Ranger standing there in his tux, looking very James Bond. He looked up and a smile appeared across his lips. He walked over to me and gently pushed me back into the wall.

"Do you know how much I want you?" he asked rising a hand up my skirt.

"We're going to be late, which won't put my mother in a very good mood," I said.

Ranger slowly removed his hand. "If it was anyone but your mother, I would tell you to skip it."

"You know if we get through tonight in one piece, you'll get a surprise," I said with a suggestive grin.

Ranger eyed me up and down before wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You're mine," he said with a hint of possession in his voice.

"Let's go then," I said.

_Half an hour later,_

I knocked on the door and mom opened it alongside Grandma Mazur.

"Stephanie, Ranger," Mom politely said. "Come in."

"Thank you Mrs Plum," Ranger said as we stepped in.

"I bet his package is huge, isn't it?" Grandma asked eyeing Ranger up and down.

"Mother!" mom said shocked.

"Calm down Ellen," Grandma said rolling her eyes.

"Well dinner will be another ten minutes; did you see who I invited?" Mom asked.

"No, who?" I asked curiously.

"Hey cupcake," Joe said walking out. He saw Ranger standing next to me. "Manoso," he coldly said.

"Morelli," Ranger replied using the same cold tone.

"What are you doing here Joe?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you, in private," he answered glaring at Ranger.

"I'll be right back," I said to Ranger before walking into the garden followed by Joe.

"What do you want Joe?" I asked noticing mom, grandma, Valerie, Albert, Ranger and dad were all standing inside looking in our direction.

"Stephanie, will you marry me?" Joe asked getting down on one knee.

"No," I said watching as a shocked expression came across his face.

"What do you mean no? I'm offering you stability for the rest of your life, we're going to have children together and grow old together," Joe shouted.

"I said no," I said trying to keep my voice calm. "You don't love me Joe; you try to control me and my life. You want somebody who will be a Burg housewife, but that is not me and will never be me."

"Your deluding yourself, if you think Manoso loves you. He doesn't love anyone," Joe spat.

"Ric and I are engaged, Joe," I said watching as his eyes went to my hand and the diamond ring that lie there.

"What?" he asked.

"Ranger and I are getting married; I'm also pregnant with his baby."

"You're pregnant?" he stuttered as his eyes went to my stomach.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," I said.

"Why him Steph? What has Manoso got that I haven't?" he asked.

"You what to know? I asked.

"Yeah, I want to know," he said stepping closer to me.

"Ranger and the guys don't bet on me Joe. They know the majority of the time that it's not my fault. You want me to change for you, not for me. I love my job Joe, even with the loony's, I still love being Stephanie Plum, bounty-hunter and Rangeman employee. You don't like Ranger or his team and I can always rely on them to have my back. The last reason I will always choose Ranger over you is because every time you get a phone call about me, you're embarrassed, Ranger never is. I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who is embarrassed by me. Goodbye Joe," I said turning on my heel and walking back into the house.

"Stephanie, whatever is the matter? Did you say yes to Joe?" Mom asked.

"I hope not," Dad muttered under his breath.

"Babe?" Ranger asked resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I said no to Joe," I said watching as a look of relief washed over Ranger's face.

"What? Stephanie, you can't be choosy at your time of life. It's time you settled down, got a job at the button factory and had children-"

"-Mom, I'm engaged to Ranger and I'm pregnant," I said watching for a reaction.

"Congratulations," Dad said breaking the silence and hugging me.

"Thanks Dad," I said with a smile.

"Welcome to the family Ranger, I'll know my little girl and grandchild are in your safe hands," Dad said putting his hand out for Ranger to shake.

"Thank you sir and please call me Ric," he replied taking Dad's hand.

"Welcome to the family Ric," Dad said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Congratulations, both of you," Valerie said hugging me.

"Thanks Val," I said.

"Congratulations," Albert muttered sizing up Ranger.

"Thank you," Ranger replied.

"I am so happy for you both. I am going to be a great grandmother again," Grandma Mazur said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Mom?" I asked noticing she had been quite since my announcement.

"But you love Joe," she stuttered.

"No mom, you love Joe. You love that Joe fits into your Burg expectations. You want me to get married, have children and get a job at the button factory, but that will never be me. I'm not giving up my job," I said watching as she looked at me then Ranger.

"But-," she said before I cut off.

"I will still marry Ranger with or without your blessing, but I would like your blessing," I said hopefully watching her face for a reaction.

"I can't give you that, not yet," she softly said as she turned her back on me.

"Ellen!" Dad snapped. "Our daughter has just told you she is getting married and having a baby and you reacting like this is the end of the world."

"Dad, we're just going to go," I said slipping on my coat that Ranger held open for me.

Ranger, dad and I walked outside.

"She will come around," Dad softly said to me.

"Maybe, but until she does, I won't be coming around."

Dad wrapped his arms around me. "I understand," he said before turning his attention to Ranger. "Ellen will come around in her own time. Take care of my daughter and granddaughter."

"I will, don't worry about that," Ranger stated.

They both shook hands before Ranger held the door of the Porsche open for me and I slipped in.

_Thirty minutes later,_

I walked into Ranger's living room to find him sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Babe," he said looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

He stood up, walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you," he said pulling me into a kiss.

"I love you too," I replied.

"This is for you," he said handing me a box.

"Ric-," I managed to get out before he cut me off.

"-Open it," he stated.

I opened the box to find a key lying there.

"Ric?" I asked.

"I want you to move in permanently from tonight, only if you want to-"

I silenced his mouth with a kiss; he then picked me up and carried me into the bedroom.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed that extra long chapter! Here is a preview of chapter three.**

"Don't worry about a thing, leave it to me," Lula answered.

"Leave what to you?" I asked looking at her along with Connie.

"Planning your wedding. I'm going to be your wedding planner."

**A\N: So, Lula is planning Stephanie and Ranger's wedding? How will they react to that news? Will Ellen ever come around about Stephanie and Ranger? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
